La fuerza compartida
by Brandy N
Summary: Muchas veces, el silencio es un ruido desagradable pero existen excepciones en las que éste, en vez de gritar, canta.


El _silencio_ era una personalidad más que les acompañaba a través de los pasillos, una personalidad que se reía de ellos y bailaba alrededor, que seguía presente entre las estanterías de libros o encima de la cama de la habitación donde, más tarde, entraron. Un _silencio_ que hacía ruidos insoportables, eso era.

Shion se miró al pequeño y único espejo que colgaba de la pared, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la marca rosada de su mejilla.

— Estás muy callado. —le dijo a Nezumi, que ahora rezongaba sobre la cama, haciéndole compañía al silencio. El chico de pelo albino sabía que su compañero no era precisamente locuaz (aunque sí elocuente), y ya llevaba un rato sin responder a casi nada.

— Aquí el que suele parlotear eres tú, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, es cierto. —Shion se apartó de su reflejo lánguido y fue hacia el mueble donde se encontraba la lámpara de gas, ninguno se había preocupado de encenderla al entrar, así que él hizo ahora los honores con una cerilla.— Nezumi, ¿te ha molestado lo que te dije antes?

— ¿Qué, de todo lo que has dicho?

— Lo de que me siento atraído hacia ti.

El moreno soltó un suspiro pesado, pero no respondió, sino que se limitó a girarse en la cama para mirar a Shion, que le daba la espalda. ¿Debía coger el cuchillo y clavárselo en la nuca en ese momento o mejor esperaba?

Aquella noche, Nezumi había estado a punto de perder a manos de la cuidadora de perros, sus bichos le habían acorralado y, si no hubiera sido porque Shion hizo acto de presencia, se lo hubieran comido. En otro tiempo, la resolución de tal anécdota habría sido diferente; el chico rata no hubiera dudado en despellejar a los perros con los dientes para defenderse. Sin embargo, su apestosa y atrevida dueña se dio cuenta de que, ahora, Nezumi arrastraba una carga. Si bien esa carga se había intensificado de unos meses para acá, ya la llevaba de mochila desde hace casi cinco años…

— Nezumi.

… Pero que usaran esa carga como punto débil, para matarle o aprovecharse de él, le enfurecía. Aunque, a decir verdad, no podía más que culparse a sí mismo de que dicha debilidad existiera…

— ¡Nezumi! —la voz del peliblanco le sobresaltó.

— ¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! ¡Ve a molestar a otro! —replicó, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

— Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi, ¡Nezumi!

Fue entonces cuando el puño del tantas veces nombrado Nezumi impactó en la cara de Shion. El _silencio_, que se divertía mucho, gritaba en los oídos del chico de ojos rojos tras el golpe hasta irse alejando de puntillas y esconderse debajo del piano. El golpeado no replicó, ya se iba acostumbrando a aquellas peleas, pues eran más diarias que un desayuno, pero sí que se acarició la zona adolorida con una mano.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —los ojos de Shion eran acusadores, estaba enfadado y harto.— No puede ser tan malo que me atraigas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo? —Nezumi iba hablando mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del chico.— Te refrescaré la memoria. Ninguno podía poner la suficiente confianza en el otro, así no habría problemas a la hora de matarnos o herirnos si existían discrepancias.

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber discrepancias? No lo entiendo.

— Porque tú perteneces al otro lado del muro y yo odio ese lado.

— ¿Para ti todo es blanco o negro? —A Shion le tembló irremediablemente la voz.— Quiero buscar el gris, Nezumi, en el gris no tendría que haber ningún muro. Y si lo hay, lo echaremos abajo, juntos.

El chico rata rio en una carcajada, su mano llevada a la frente.

— Voy a destruir No. 6 y tú, en algún momento, querrás impedirlo porque eres un imbécil con lazos formados con otra gente.

— ¡No puedes juzgarme por querer defender mi hogar! —Shion se levantó del suelo, Nezumi le imitó para no quedar a menor altura.— Me tenéis harto con vuestra obsesión por tratar a los demás como objetos o monedas de cambio. Prostitución, asesinatos, robos, apuestas… ¿Crees que hay alguna diferencia de aquí a No. 6?

— Ni te atrevas a compararnos. —El tono de voz del moreno no fue muy elevado, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que Shion fuese acorralado entre la pared y él, con un brazo presionándole el cuello fuertemente. El peliblanco no pudo contener las lágrimas que hicieron brillar sus ojos rojos, no tenía miedo, sólo sentía una opresión en el pecho que estaba aguantando desde hacía un tiempo. Entonces, Shion detectó una frágil huella de carmín rojo en los labios de Nezumi, el último rastro de lo que quedaba de la Ophelia de Hamlet en él, pues esa tarde había actuado. Pasó uno de sus dedos por encima y le estiró suavemente la piel hasta quitarle la mancha.— Te odio, Shion.

— Yo también te odio. Y te quiero.

El moreno se separó de él, pasándose la lengua sobre los labios instintivamente.

— Cuenta conmigo para las cosas. Tú dices que confiar en los demás nos hace débiles, yo creo que estar solos es nuestra verdadera debilidad. —hizo una pausa para separarse de la pared, pero cada vez que él daba un paso, Nezumi retrocedía dos más.— Yo… estoy muy feliz de que entrases a mi casa hace años, porque también me encontraba solo y tú me haces sentirme fuerte.

— Nadie más que tú podría estar feliz de haber perdido todos los privilegios que te concedían tus estudios…

Shion quería que, por una vez, Nezumi se quedara callado; así que no dejó que acabase la frase.

— Yo pienso que, más que perder, gané algo.

Nuestro amigo el _silencio_ yacía en el mismo sitio, bajo el piano. Había estado todo el rato con la boca tapada por sus manitas, y ahora era testigo del inocente y cariñoso beso que Shion depositó en los labios de Nezumi. Vio también cómo el chico rata apretaba los ojos para no llorar delante del otro, tal vez abrumado por la fuerza de Shion, porque debía reconocer que era más fuerte que él, o tal vez por el miedo que tenía a bajar la guardia; que resultaba, por cierto, inevitable. Tras los breves besos que se daban en labios y mejillas, pasaron a unirse en un abrazo, y el _silencio_ salió de debajo del instrumento musical. La entidad se abría paso entre los ratoncillos que pululaban por la habitación hasta llegar a apoyarse en una de las estanterías de libros, y entonces abrió la boca. Pero de allí no salían ruidos insoportables, sino que empezó a cantar una letrilla hermosa, que no burlona. Y los ratones, enternecidos, bailaron al compás.

* * *

><p><em>Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba en fanfiction, pero he vuelto a ver la fantástica No.6 y no he podido evitar publicar esto. He tenido demasiados feels mientras lo escribía; la relación de Nezumi y Shion es tan compleja y bonita que no soy capaz de captar todo su significado, pero que conste que yo lo intento. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.<em>

_Vivid al máximo, y que el silencio os cante._


End file.
